buddyfightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Future Card Buddyfight!! Beyond/Chapter 2
From the Previous Chapter. Jin Sen Kai has just finished his fight against Tasuku Ryuenji. Kai: That was close... Thanks, Master Tasuku. Tasuku: You've fought well, I think you can have them. My current deck is Star Dragon World after all. (Tasuku gives "Dragonic Punihser", "Gargantua Punisher!!" and 2 Blank cards to Kai. Kai Rejoices in graditude). Kai: Wow! "Gargantua Punisher!!"... Thanks, Master Tasuku, I will use them to my best! (Kai takes the cards from Tasuku. Suddenly, a phenomenon occurs and blanks out the cards Kai received.) Kai: What!! Tasuku: Maybe it's telling you to prove yourself before using them... (Kenta Zakoyama, who is also there, feeling jealous of Kai getting those rare cards, walks up to Kai). Kenta: Hey, that's unfair! You get all the Rare cards! Kai: And what might you want, you brat! Kenta: It's obvious! hand those blank cards over!! Kai: Beat me for them then! Featured Fight: Kai vs Kenta Zakoyama Turn 1: Kenta Kenta charges (Gauge 2 → 3). He calls "Armorknight Griffin" to the center (Hand 6 → 5), and attacks Kai with it (Kai 10 → 7). Turn 2: Kai Kai draw and charges (Gauge 2 → 3 / Hand 6 → 7). He Buddy Calls "Purgatory Knights, Death Sickle Dragon" to the right (Kai 7 → 8 / Gauge 3 → 1 / Hand 7 → 6). He then equips "Dragonblade, Dragobrave" and "Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle" (Kai 8 → 7 / Gauge 1 → 0 / Hand 6 → 3). "Death Sickle" attacks and destroy "Griffin", stands with Attack and directly attacks Kenta (Kenta 10 → 8). "Dragobrave" attacks (Kenta 8 →5). As Kenta takes damage, he activates "Bold Retilation" to charge gauge equal to the damage he took (Gauge 3 → 6 / Hand 5 → 4). "Dragknuckle" attacks, but Kenta casts "Battle Aura Circle" to nullify the attack. Turn 3: Kenta Kenta draw and charges (Gauge 6 → 7 / Hand 4 → 5). He calls "Armorknight Ogre" to the right, Buddy Calls "Bluechase Dragon, Garg" to the left and equips "Hysteric Spear" (Kenta 5 → 6 / Gauge 7 → 5 / Hand 5 → 2). He then calls "Armorknight Demon" by putting "Ogre" into the drop (Gauge 5 → 3). "Demon" attacks Kai, but Kai casts "Blue Dragon Shield" to nullify the attack and charges a gauge. Kenta casts "Fanged Dragon Declaration" as his opponent casted a Spell during a battle in which his card attacks alone (Kenta 6 → 5 / Gauge 3 → 1 / Hand 2 → 1) to nullify that Spell (Kai 7 → 4/ Hand 4 → 3). "Demon" stands with Attack and attacks Kai, but Kai casts "Green Dragon Shield" (Kai 4 → 5 / Hand 3 → 2). "Garg" and "Hysteric Spear" attacks Kai (Kai 5 → 4 → 2). Turn 4: Kai Kai draw and charges (Gauge 0 → 1 / Hand 2 → 3). Kai casts "Dragonic Resupply" and conduct his Start Phase again (Gauge 1 → 2). Kai: Gargantua Punisher... Seems like that I won't even need it. Kai calls "Boomerang Dragon" to the Left Kenta: '''I win! Cast! Kenta casts "Dangerous Spell" so thet he casts a spell in his hand ignoring its requirments by paying its Cost, he choose to cast "Binds of a Despot" (Kenta 6 → 2 / Gauge 3 → 2 / Hand 2 → 0) and rest all monsters and items on Kai's field. '''Kai: If you hadn't paid that many Life. Final Phase!! Kai casts "Dragonic Charge" (Gauge 2 → 4), and "Gargantua Punisher!!". (Kenta 2 → 0). Kai wins. Kai: Had enough!? (As Kai proved himself, Gargantua Punihser!! Manifest its artwork. Then, it multiply itself into 4 copies.) (Disregarding Kenta, Kai wonders what about Dragonic Punisher.) Kai: Seems like I'll have to try harder... Story continues in the next chapter.